YuGiOh! 5D's 1 ¡Otra historia nueva!
by Ariel Yusei Fudo
Summary: bueno, este es Fic del que espero que les guste, lo hago en mis tiempos libbres   '  ojala les guste


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - FanFic's

Bueno, hola soy Ariel y espero que les guste lo que escribo en mis tiempos libres, soy nuevo en esto asi que no se si esta bien o no xP, bueno ojala les guste ^^

Claro, cambie algunsa cosas ^ ^'' x derecho de autor xP jaja pero si cambie cosas.

• El mazo de Yusei es el mismo que el mio, solo cambie algunas cartas.

• Tambien modifique algunos mazos por que no conosca todas las cartas.

• Cuando leean esta palabra ''Ore no Turn! toro!'' significa: Mi Turno! Robo!. ya que algunos ven las series en latino jeje yo utilizo esta frase x que me gusta ^^.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's -1- ¡Otra historia nueva! (1ª temporada)

Era un día normal en Neo Domino City. Yusei Fudo y Jack Atlas se encontraban en duelo sobre las D-Wheel. tenian un Riding Duel! en el estadio de duelos.

Yusei: Aca voy Jack! Ore no turn!...,esta carta!

Jack: Yusei...no tendras oportunidad contra mi Red Demon Dragon (ATK: 3000).

Yusei: Entonces preparate Jack! invoco a Turbo Booster! (ATK: 0)

Jack: ja... con una carta asi no podras derrotarme... Yusei...

Yusei: Stardust Dragon! (ATK: 2500) ataca a Red Demon Dragon! ¡Shooting Sonic!

Jack: que? (pensamiento: Stardust solo tiene 2500 de atk por que atacaria a Red Demon?)

Yusei: activo el effecto de Shield Warrior! desde el cementerio!

Jack: dijiste... Shield Warrior!

Yusei: removiendo esta carta desde mi cementerio, niego la destruccion en batalla de un monstruo mio!

Jack: como!

(Yusei LP: 1000 - 500 = 500) (Jack LP: 2000)

Jack: jajaj Yusei! dañandose asi mismo? has perdido el juicio Yusei? jajaja

Yusei: Jack! esta es mi estrategia! activo el effecto de Turbo Booster!

Yusei: Tributando esta carta puedo destruir a un monstruo del oponente que haya luchado con un mosntruo mio y que no logro destruirlo!

Jack: como?

Yusei: Tributo a Turbo Booster! para destruir a Red Demon Dragon!

Jack: no, no lo haras activo la carta trampa! Sub Space Matter Transfer Device! con esta carta puedo remover del juego a Red Demon hasta el fin del turno.

Yusei: (pensamiento: logro evitar a Turbo Booster...) pongo 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno!

Jack: En el fin del turno regresa el monstruo removido, vuelve Red Demon!

Jack: Ore no turn! toro! acabalo de una vez Red Demon!.

Yusei: rrrr...

Jack: Red Demon Dragon! ataca a Stardust Dragon!

Yusei: (pensamiento: si eso pega! Stardust...)

Jack: sientelo Yusei! ¡Absolut Power force!

De pronto hubo un apagon, frenan las D-Wheel

Yusei: que? que paso?

Jack: Red Demon y Stardut... desaparecieron

Yusei: un apagon? nunca havia sucedido esto antes.

Jack: ja...eso que casi te derroto Yusei!

Yusei: no lo creo...

Jack: como?

Yusei: si atacabas con Red Demon...bueno dejemoslo asi nadie gano y punto.

Jack: claro...seguro Yeager tiene que ver con esto

Yusei: Yeager?

Jack: ese enano de seguro tiene que ver con esto.

Rua y Ruka: Yusei !

Yusei: Rua, Ruka...que paso?

Rua: no lo sabemos

Aki: deseguro fue momentum

Yusei: momentum?

Aki: si, es lo que alimenta de energia todo el estadio.

Jack: ja...Momentum?

Yusei: ... podria ser.

Publico: nooo... que paso? Ex - King! por que no le pateaste el trasero a Yusei cuando podias!...vamos! Yusei!

Jack: ¬¬*

Yusei: jack esto es cerio...vamonos

Jack: ja... cierto hay que irnos, antes de que se llene de periodistas.

Yusei: bien, vamonos...

Aki: espera Yusei!.

Yusei: que pasa?

Aki: mira el cielo.

Yusei: O.O q es eso?

Jack: que cosa? aver...O.O como?

Ruka: el cielo esta...

Rua: eehhh... que cosa? que ven?

Ruka: parece que solo los que tenemos las marcas del dragon carmesi lo pueden ver..

Rua: mmuuuuaaaaa... por que yo no tengo una marca.

Crow: Chicos! que pasa?

Jack: Crow! donde estabas? te lo perdiste...

Crow: perderme de que? aahhhh... que es eso? O.O

Yusei: lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros.

Aki: Yusei...

Yusei: hay que irnos despues averiguaremos que es

Jack: vas a dejarlo asi?

Yusei: no sabemos que es... por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Ruka: parece una grieta en el cielo...

Rua: mmmmuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa...por que no lo puedo ver...

Yusei: (pensamiento: que raro... cuando estuve en el Duelo con Jack... las marcas del Dragon Carmesi...no brillaron)

Jack: mmm... que pasa? Yusei

Yusei: mm nada, hay que irnos...

la energia volvio pero igual... todos regresaron a casa Yusei, Jack y Crow fueron a ''POPO TIME'' su hogar...ya era de noche

Crow: al fin en casa!

Jack: donde estan? donde los habia dejado? donde!...

Crow: mm... que buscas?

Jack: que, que busco?

Crow: seee ¬¬

Jack: Cup Ramen! aqui estan!

Crow: ¬¬''

Crow: desde cuando tenias tantos de esos?...

Jack: ja... un Rey nunca revela sus secretos...

Crow: diras Ex - Rey ¬¬

Jack: como? quien era aclamado por las personas?...el Rey Jack Atlas!

Crow: si como no...nadie aclama a un Ex - Rey

Jack: como que no! la D-Wheel of Fortune es unica! al igual que mi traje y yo! ¬¬*

Crow: vos? ...ja..ja...ajaja...ja

Jack: si YO! ademas vos de seguro para evitar entrar al Team 5D's de vuelta te vas a lesionar el brazo... ¬¬''

Crow: eso no fue aproposito, ademas solo por que me fui, el equipo queda en rruinas ...

Jack: como! O.O''' no necesito oir nada de ti! , ¡despues de que no pudiste participar por una lesion menor!

Crow: ¡¿ una lesion menor, dices? ¡yo era el preocupado por ti!

Jack: ¡ Yo, Jack Atlas, no necesito que tú te preocupes por mi!

Jack y Crow: gggggrrrrrrrrrrrr...

De repente aparece un joven llamado Bruno, su amigo ..

Bruno: ya paren muchachos ^ ^

Crow y Jack: tu tienes la culpa! BRUNO!

Bruno: ^ ^''

Yusei estaba en la computadora buscando informacion sobre el apagon del estadio

Yusei: chicos encontre informacion del apagon ...

Jack: mmm aver...

Crow: al parecer hubo una falla con momentum

Yusei: (pensamiento: pero aun asi eso no explica que nuestras marcas no hallan brillado)

Jack: espera! Yusei te diste cuenta...

Yusei: si... nuestras marcas...

Crow: que paso con las marcas?

Jack: en el momento del duelo... yo tenia en mi lado del campo a Red Demon Dragon

Yusei: si...y en el mio estaba Stardust Dragon...

Jack: lo que no sabemos es por que mientras teniamos el Duelo no brillaron las marcas del Dragon Carmesi

Yusei: tendrian que haver brillado, cuando hacemos contacto con los Dragones del Dragon Carmesi siempre brillan nuestras marcas

Yusei: pero hoy ... no brillaron

Crow: mmm... cierto no vi que sus marcas hallan brillado

Jack: es raro

Yusei: si... lo es pero mientras no nos preocupemos por eso, capaz no fue el momento en el que tenian que brillar

Jack: si puede ser...

Crow: y bien, que dice sobre el apagon...

Yusei: dice que ultimamente an habido fallos en momentum Express

Jack: momentum Express ?

Yusei:si... pero seguro lo van a arreglar...

Crow: ya se hase tarde... deberiamos dormir

Jack: estoy deacuerdo ... mañana tengo auntos que atender

Crow: cafe? ¬¬

Yusei: bien, vamos a descansar

Jack, Crow y Bruno fueron a dormir pero havia algo que lo intrigaba a Yusei y no lo dejaba dormir

Yusei: por que?

Yusei: por que no entraron en resonancia nuestras marcas?...

Yusei: y esa grieta en el cielo... que era?

Yusei: algo va a ocurrir... lo presiento, pero que?

jeje bueno esto es solo el capitulo 1 del Fic, espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
